The Hunt
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: A CreepyPasta fanfic with OC's...After a kill Hunter and Nemesis go back to their apartment and the next morning Hunter gets a surprise...I do not own Hunter, Nemesis, April or Jeff i only own Alastair


Nemesis smirked as the man beneath her cried out for help and begged her to let him go.

"Please" The man pleaded as Nemesis gripped his hair tight and pulled him so he was kneeling.

"Nope" Nemesis replied before swiftly slicing his throat with a knife. Nemesis dropped the body when she heard the choking stop and rolled her eyes when she heard slow clapping from behind her.

"You did well" Hunter praised her.

"Yeah, yeah" Nemesis patted his shoulder and put the knife down the side of her trousers. Hunter smirked and looked at her from behind his mask.

"We should get goin" Hunter stated. Nemesis nodded and turned so they could begin the walk back to their apartment. The couple walked in silence for a few minutes until a bullet zipped by them and planted itself in a tree. Hunter pulled Nemesis back and pulled out his blood stained pipe. A cop ran out from the bushes and aimed his gun at them both.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" The cop yelled. When Hunter and Nemesis made no move in dropping their weapons the young cop shot another round at Hunter who skilfully reflected it with his pipe. The cop cursed under his breath and fired a shot at Nemesis who was standing slightly in front of Hunter who quickly pulled her behind him protectively causing the bullet to graze his lower arm. Nemesis pulled out her razor yo-yo and spun around quickly letting the yo-yo out of her grasp smirking when it sliced the cop's throat. Hunter looked at Nemesis before looking to his now ripped leather jacket.

"I liked this jacket" Hunter muttered. Nemesis let out a laugh and shook her head at him before she began walking again. Hunter looked back at the cop's body before shrugging and following her. Once they made it back to their apartment they retired for the night.

"Night sweetie" Nemesis looked to Hunter who sent her a small smile.

"Night Nemy" Hunter replied giving her a kiss before wrapping a protective arm around her waist and falling into a deep sleep. Hunter woke up the next morning and let out a yawn before realizing Nemesis wasn't beside him. Running a hand through his brown hair Hunter stood up and walked to the bathroom to have a quick shave. Before he left the bathroom Hunter spotted something in the trash can beside the sink which made him freeze.

"NEMESIS!" Hunter shrieked causing Nemesis to look over towards the bedroom while Jeff, April and Alastair tried not to laugh.

"YES?!" Nemesis replied standing up. Hunter ran out of the bathroom holding something in his hand.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" Hunter exclaimed holding up a positive pregnancy test. Nemesis cocked her head to the side while Jeff, April and Alastair made a silent escape.

"I don't care if he finds out that was worth it!" Jeff laughed once they made it outside the block.

"I agree" April giggled.

"How'd you find a pregnant woman?" Alastair asked after calming down.

"In the hospital dumbass" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Just a question" Alastair muttered.

"Hunter calm down!" Nemesis said.

"How can I calm down?! I'm nowhere near ready to be a da" Hunter replied.

"I'm not pregnant!" Nemesis exclaimed.

"Oh thank god!" Hunter sighed in relief while dropping to his knees. Nemesis rolled her eyes at him and huffed a laugh when Hunter hugged her still on his knees.

"Sweetie let go and put down the pregnancy test" Nemesis cooed. Hunter cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly stood up while dropping the test.

"How did that get in the bathroom?" Hunter wondered.

"I don't know" Nemesis shrugged.

"Wait who was in here a few minutes ago?" Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"Jeff, April and Alastair" Nemesis replied. Hunter growled low in his throat and went back into their room coming out dressed and masked. Hunter grabbed his pipe by the door and stalked out of the room after the pranksters. Nemesis shook her head and went into the bathroom before sighing.

"I'LL CLEAN UP THE MESS SHALL I?!" She yelled after him sarcastically while looking at the mess he left. Hunter saw his targets ahead of him and stopped behind them silently. Jeff, April and Alastair froze when they heard Hunter growl behind them and turned around slowly.

"Hunter! What can we do for you?" Jeff laughed nervously.

"Who did it?!" Hunter hissed.

"April!" Jeff and Alastair said before making a run for it into the forest. April looked up at Hunter's tall frame before giving a sweet smile.

"I have no idea what you mean?" She tried.

"Nice try you are all dead to me" Hunter growled again. April paled and sent a cloud of mosquito's after Hunter before taking off after Jeff and Alastair.

"The hunt is on" Hunter smirked before following them.


End file.
